ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Den
Den is a main character in the series Den -10. He is the main character. His full name is Den Grebneerg. Den's name is the word Ned backwards. Biography and Personality Den is very smart, and his best friend is Yrneh. Den is very kind, but he will fight villains or any bad guy if needed. Den is the first to use a trix for good in the anti-matter dimension. Den was born in 2067 (he is 12 in the series), in the city C.D. Notgnishaw. His family were friends with Yrneh's family. He had a normal life, though he was a nerd who was bullied in his school because he was smarter than others. One day when he was camping with his family and Yrneh's family, a meteor appeared, and inside it was the Xirtisop. Den took the Xirtisop, and accidently turned him into Tnalpkcor. Ari, a Naixelpoppa came, and he fought him. Then he told him to use it to fight Larberec, Odutset and Mudigirf. Den fought them and he became a hero. They went on a regular routine, the villains fought, destroying the city, and the heroes fought back, and the heroes won. But that changed when a spaceship from the matter dimension appeared... Powers *Smart (not super smart, but still, smart) *Can turn into 10 aliens through the Xirtisop Weaknesses *Very weak Aliens in his Xirtisop #Tnalpkcor: A jelly alien that controls technology. He is made out of several goo boulders, with electric wires around his body. He can shapeshift, shoot electricity, control tech, and he is agile. #Lians: A opposite snail. Lians is very fast, hard, and giant. Lians is smart too. Lians is a giant, dark grey snail with a cubic shell. #Chetknirsh: A giant plant controller. He is a green, three eyed alien with a tail and has two spikes on his shoulders that have electricity between them. He can grow bigger and grow other things, control plants and shoot opposite electricity. #Eulgrepus: A alien made of opposite glue. He can shoot eulg to break things apart, and he is hard. #Shifyllej: A jellyfish-like alien. He is hard, he can fly and shoot opposite electricity. He can heal too. He looks like a dark-red jellyfish. #Renaelc Muucav: A alien that can control germs. He can control germs, blow out air from his pores, and he can jump high. #Ssengnithon: A menhir-like alien. He looks like a menhir with two arms and one red eye. He can bend reality, but he has every single weakness (he can change them to be non-weaknesses) #Mrotsnus: A alien based on the opposite sun. He is small, cubic and blue. He can freeze, whip with ice whips, and he can create a field of opposite gravity #Ebuceci: He can roll into a ball, and he can control fire. He has one eye. #Dnimkaew: He is strong and so smart he can shoot electricity from his mind, create forcefields, and he has telekinesis. Additionals #Motnaf: A opposite ghost, he can harden himself and glow. Motnaf can turn his hands into fans and suck things into them #Emitthgin: A bright alien. He can control light and time. #Syawedis: A opposite gravity controlling alien. He can create ytivarg to push things away from him. #Citsabmob: A ice controlling alien. Citsabmob can shoot ice, and throw bombs that suck stuff into them. Species and Planet Species: Namuh (opposite human) Planet: Thrae Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Den -10 Category:Den -10 Main Character Category:Den -10 Heroes Category:Heroes